Sick Chase
by Cloverleaf3
Summary: Chase gets really sick, and Leo tries too hide his sickness. But what would happen when Mr. Davenport finds out. READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

''Leo? you don't how to do that, stop? if you can't take care the dishes you sure can't take of this!'' Donald said in a mad voice.

''But Big D?!''

''No buts now go?!'' Donald said pointing at the elevator. Leo pouted all the way the lab where he saw step-brother.

Leo walked over to Donald computer, as he walked over to the computer, Chase walked over to Leo. Chase said holding his stomach. Leo turned around and saw him.

''Chase, are okay?'' Leo asked walking to him. ''I don't feel well.''Chase said still holding his stomach.

''Get Mr. Davenport please?'' Chase said with a tear in his eye.

''Okay hold on I'll go''- Leo couldn't finish, Leo had a great Idea. ''Oh sorry Chase, I can't, you see, Big D had to go somewhere and he won't be back till tonight.'' Leo lied. ''But it is tonight.'' Chase whined with a groaned a little still holding his stomach and he's on his knees.

''Well won't be back till later.'' Leo lied again. Chase groaned in pain holding his stomach tight. ''Leo please it hurts?'' Leo rushed him. ''Hey its okay, you're gonna be okay, I will take care of you.'' Leo said rubbing his back.

Leo put his hand on Chase's forehead and his cheek. ''You're burning up.'' Leo said then took it off. ''Here go in your capsule and I'll be right back.'' Leo said then Chase nodded. Leo helped Chase up and leaded him to his capsule ''Be, back.''Leo said, then ran ran up stairs and walked in the living room where he saw His mom, Donald, Adam, and Bree all in the living room watching a movie.

''Oh hey Leo, wanna watch a movie with us?'' Tasha asked showing him the movie case. ''Um no thanks, I'm good.'' Leo said looking at them with a weird face. ''Leo, about what happened earlier when I shouted at you, just forget it.'' Donald said as he was walking to Leo. ''Oh no Big D, It fine don't worry about it, just-just watch your movie and- and I'll be back.'' Leo said turning around and walking back, but before he even got a chance, Donald stopped him.

''Hey hey hey, where are you going?'' Donald asked stopping Leo. ''Oh I'm just going to the lab.'' Leo replied. ''Why?'' Donald asked looking at Leo.

''Because, I~ wan't to.'' Leo answered. ''Leo is there something you don't wont me to see?'' Donald asked with a serous face.

''What~ no I just don't wan't to watch a movie.'' Leo said then there was coughing coming from the lab that was so loud; ''What was that?'' Donald asked. Leo was coughing over Chase. *Cough*Cough*Cough~ Then the coughing stopped. Donald looked at Leo with a wired face. ''Loe what's going on?'' Donald asked.

''Nothing Big D, Its just that, I'm~ Coming down with something, yeah its really not feeling good*cough* so step back.'' Leo lied.

''Aww why din't you just tell me instead of acting wired?'' Donald said then headed in the kitchen and grabbed some medicine.''Um, Big D, I don't really wan't medicine right now, so, mabe later. Leo said.

''Are you sure?'' He replied. ''I'm sure, very, very, very sure.'' He said backing up.

He gave me a weird look. Then Leo ran off. Leo rushed in the lab, and as he rushed in, he saw my Chase on the floor throwing up. ''Oh my god Chase!'' He shouted he rushed to him.

''Are you okay?'' he asked in concerned.

''No, My stomach hurts.''' He replied. ''Okay buddy let get you up.'' I said calmly.

Chase started to cough.

''Are you okay?'' Leo asked. Chase nodded a little.

''Are you sure?'' He asked again. Chase went in his capsule, and started to fall asleep. Leo smiled. Then Leo headed up stairs. As I got there. Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Bree, and Adam were all looking at me, mad.

''Leo, is there something you need to tell us?'' Mr. Davenport asked.

''Um, nooo.'' Leo replied nervously.

''Loe who was coughing?'' Mr. Davenport asked. ''Yeah, was that you?'' Tasha added. 'Um, yeah, yeah, that, that was me.'' Leo lied. ''Leo do lay down okay sweety.'' Tasah said calmly. ''Okay mom, I will.'' Leo said then he layed down

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it, feel free to review see ya later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase's pov**

I woke up in my capsule feeling sick again. ''Leo?!'' I shout. I got out of my capsule and headed up stairs, as I headed up stairs, I saw Leo no where to be seen.

I tried to hold my vomit in. So I headed to his room.

I rushed in his room and woke him up.

''Leo?'' I whined trying to wake him.

''MMM.'' Leo said.

''Leo, i'm gonna puke.''

He jump up quickly and grabbed a trash can.

''Here?'' He said giving me a trash can.

I tried to say thank you, I threw up instead.

''Are you okay?''

I shook my head and continued spilling.

Leo sat me on the bed, rubbing my back. As I was done, I took a deep breath.

''Hey? do you wan't sleep with me?'' I nodded.

Then I fell asleep.

...

I got up again, in the middle of the night, and started throwing up again. Leo took care of me.

''Leo, is that you?'' I head Mr. Davenport said from in the kitchen.

''Umm.'' Leo start

Leo froze, for a moment. ''Umm, yeah, but, I'm fine now, just something I eat.'' Leo shouted. I thought Mr. Davenport was at the store or something, or he must have came back later. I was too sick to understand this sitchuation.

''Okay!'' Mr. Davenport said.

...

I woke up again feeling pains, Oh god it hurts.

''Leo?''I whined. I looked around, and I noticed he was in the shower. I saw that the trash can wasn't here. I got up and headed in the bathroom. I hovered over the toilet. Leo poked his headed out a little.

''Do you feel sick again?'' I nodded aiming my headed at the toilet. I threw up in the toilet. ''Leo?'' I whine.

''Okay buddy, just stay there? I'm all most done, alright.'' He told me. I nodded and threw up a lot more. Later then I was done. I headed on Leo's bed.I hopped on the bed and covered up. I then looked at Leo.

''Leo?'' I start.

''Yeah.''

''I feel worse then before.''

Leo layed a hand on my forehead. Then took it off.

''Leo? does Mr. Davenport know I'm sick?'' I did not answer.

''Does he?'' I asked again. I had a tear coming down my cheek.

''Leo.'' I whined. ''Don't worry, I got this.'' He said. I then fell asleep.

**Leo's Pov.**

I seems that Chase is getting worse then before, I just have to tell big.D, But I will get in so MUCH trouble, Oh well. I walked in the living and Big D was right there.

''Hey, Big D?'' He turned around and looked at me. ''Yeah,what's up?'' He said in concerned.

''Can I tell you something?'' I asked nervously.

''Yeah, sure tell me any thing'' I gulped.

**Hey guys how was that, Feel free to review, cetch ya later**


	3. Chapter 3

''Hello, Leo what do you want?''Big D asked.

''Oh, um. Look. I'm not really.'' I started. He just looked at me.

''Ummmm, Feeling well. Yeah that felling well. Yeah so can I stay home tomorrow.''

''sure Leo yeah.'' He replied.

''okay thanks.'' I said then headed back to chase.

''Chase buddy.'' I said in worry.

He was coughing in the bathroom.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''No Leo, I want Mr. Davenport now please.'' He coughed and threw up. I sighed. I rubbed his back.

''Okay buddy.'' I said. I laid him down and fell asleep.

_**Mr. Davenports pov.**_

I walked in Leo's room and I found Chase in his bed and Leo not in it. I walked over to him.

''Chase?'' I asked in confused shaking him awake. He was coughing. ''hey Chase what are you doing here you supposed to be in school?'' I asked.

''You don't look so good son.'' I said feeling his forehead.

''I don't feel so good.'' He said.

''Leo got you too.'' I said feeling his cheek. He pushed my hand away.

''What are you talking about?''

''What do mean.''

''Leo was never sick.'' H sickly said.

''Wait a minute. So, Leo was NEVER sick?'' I asked sitting next to him.

''No.'' He whined. He started coughing. ''Wheres Leo?'' He asked.

''Never mind that.''

''I think I'm gonna throw up again.' He said.

''Wait that was you?'' He asked. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and put him on the couch. I grabbed the trash can and he threw up in it. Leo walked in.

''You are grounded mister what is wrong with you?!'' I shouted walking to him.

''I can explain.''

''Explain, Explain what? You hide his sickness from me. How could manage to do that?'' I shouted again.

''Big D Im''

''Sorry, yeah sure go to your room now.'' I pointed. He walked to his room. I ran over to Chase.

''Are you okay?''

''Why did yell at him?'' He asked.

''Because buddy you wouldn't understand you're too sick to.'' I said he threw up and I rubbed his back.

Later I got Chase to sleep and headed to Leo's room.

''Hey Leo can we talk?'' I asked.

''What's there to talk about?'' He asked.

''Look, Leo. I can't believe that you did that.''

''I'm sorry Big D.'' I just wanted to prove to you.'' He said.

''Prove to me what Leo, He's really sick.''

''I know.''

''Then why didn't you get me?'' I asked.

''Because I tried to tell you. But you would yell at me a or ground me like you did.''

''Well because you deserved it.''

''I know. and I'm sorry. Can we take him to the hospital, I'm worried about him?''

''Yeah Leo. Come on.'' He said. Okay. We walked out.


End file.
